A Carefree World
by Exortile
Summary: What if there was a world in Rio, where the smugglers and Nigel didn't exist to bother our favorite Spix's macaws? What if everything was not how life usually is, perfect? How would the story go and most importantly, how would Blu win Jewel's heart this time? Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Initial Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my first story "A Carefree World". This is actually my first ever fanfiction I've written so I'd really appreciate reviews on how to improve my writing :) This idea came to me randomly but let's see where it will lead me. I've kept you waiting long enough, so enjoy the first chapter to this story!**

 **PS: Sorry for copying the meeting off the movie in this chapter, I really didn't know another way to approach this. Oh, and italic text is mostly the character's thoughts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Initial Meeting**

 **-= Blu =-**

As I was placed into the jungle I quickly became astonished by how beautiful the jungle looked.

 _Wow... this is truly beautiful. Except for the fact that I may get killed in this jungle considering how free-spirited she is..._ I thought worriedly.

I started walking towards the branch that helped me walk across the river, fearing for what might happen next. The artificial jungle looked so nice and lovely and my mind started to trail off.

"Umm… I come in peace," I said hoping it would lower the chances of something bad happening and as I was lost in my own mind, I saw her.

Lost in Jewel's beauty, I never noticed Jewel getting closer by every passing second until it was too late and I was tackled with great force, pinning me down by my throat.

"Quem é você? Quê está fazendo aqui?" Jewel said angrily not realizing that she was holding her own species by her talon. **(Who are you? What are you doing here?)**

I blurted out random strings of letters, still not able to talk because of Jewel robbing me of my oxygen supply, she asked again:

"Quê?" **(What?)**

"You're standing on my throat," I said hoping she would let go of her grip.

"Oh, you're an American?" Jewel asked confused, whilst loosening her grip completely

"Thanks. I need my throat for talking," I said gasping for some precious oxygen.

Jewel started to circle around me, finally realizing that I'm the same species as she is. Then she finally realized.

"You look like me!" Jewel pointed out.

"Oh... hi! My name's Blu," I introduced myself, clearing my throat, "you know, like the cheese with the mold on it," I quickly said not realizing what I had just said out loud.

Finally realizing my mistake I started banging my foot against my beak in hopes of knocking some sense into that small head of mine.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

Then, Jewel grabbed me by my wings and turned me around.

"Come on, we don't have much time," Jewel said seemingly seductively to Blu.

 _Whoa! I didn't think this was gonna be this easy, judging from the women I've seen on TV shows I've watched with Linda back in Minnesota._ I thought to myself grinning internally and thinking that I got the hint.

As Jewel was dragging me by the wing to come up to the tree with her, I unluckily didn't see the branch that was so conveniently placed on the same level as my head and it knocked me down for a second before lifting myself up again and climbing the tree via the installed pegs attached to the tree.

When I got up to the tree I saw her approach me.

"Are you ready?" she asked in an even more seductive tone than last time.

"Oh, uhh… okay! Confidence… crazy love hawk," I told myself in hopes of boosting my confidence levels for what I was about to do next; have a passionate kiss with her for the first time. But I was so wrong.

As I leaned into the kiss I quickly noticed Jewel not reciprocating that movement just yet and she pushed me off of herself.

"Woah, hi, what are you doing?" she asked confused but still knew in the back of her head where that was leading to.

"What you wanted me to? But just for argument's sake uhh… what are you doing?" I asked her whilst hoping I would get out of this situation as fast as I got into it.

"I'm trying to escape…?" she said with a kind of _Isn't the answer obvious?_ and surprised tone.

"Oh, uh… yeah, escape. That's where I was going with that thing I just did," I said nervously, sensing that something bad was about to happen.

As if she caught on to my web of lies, fiery anger burning in her eyes, she asked:

"W-w-wait, did you actually think that we were gonna kiss!? We just met!"

"N-n-no! That's not what I was trying to do!"

"Then what were you trying to exactly do with that movement, huh?"

"I mean, I know how my feathers look, but I'm not that kind of bird-"

I was suddenly cut off by a disco ball popping up from the ceiling and the room going much darker then it was before and a song of Lionel Richie started playing.

 _ **Say you,**_

 _ **Say me**_

"Okay I had nothing to do with that," I blurted out and I assumed Jewel was as confused as I was.

"But, huh. You have to admit it's actually a pretty good song," I tried summoning some friendly aura into the air whilst at the same time trying to remember the words to the song from the few times I have heard it on the radio in Linda's car.

" _ **Naturally**_ , yeah sing it, Lionel…"

I felt something with huge force make contact with my neck and a result of that I was cut off from saying anything more and I was slowly falling towards the artificial jungle's floor. As if by some miracle, when I stood back up I noticed I was holding Jewel very romantically and next thing I knew she pulled me into the bushes and started chasing me around the jungle trying to get revenge.

* * *

Quite some time had passed since that happened and when I woke up from my slumber under a leaf, I quickly scanned my surroundings to find the source of the noise that woke me up. I soon spotted Jewel banging on the air vent with a rock in her talons.

"Ugh... excuse me? Please, I'm trying to sleep," I moaned as my sleep was disturbed.

"Oh, I'm sorry sleepyhead I'm trying to escape!" she countered my response.

"Escape? Why? This cage is awesome."

Jewel shared a laugh out of pity and said "Oh, what was I thinking? I wouldn't expect a _pet_ to understand."

" _Pet_? Did you just call me a _pet_? For the record, I am not a pet, I am a companion."

"Ugh, whatever," she said as she continued to try to pry open the air vent to make a big enough hole to fit through.

* * *

 **-= Jewel =-**

I spent the next 20 to 30 minutes or so trying to pry open the air vent so I could finally be free of this cage and be back to my free old self. Hmm, but what about Blu? Wait a minute, why am I even thinking about him? Does this mean something? After a long time, I finally managed to make a hole big enough for us to fit through. I dropped the rock and I looked over to Blu.

He was just circling around the artificial jungle this whole time in complete silence and looking around as if he had never seen a jungle in his life before. Oh yeah… he hasn't. What a stupid pet.

 **-= Blu =-**

I spent walking around the artificial jungle the entire time Jewel was prying open the air vent, trying to find something to do to spend time or just look around and adore the jungle in all of its glory. Finally, I mustered up the courage and decided to ask Jewel something because within this time that we have been together, I've grown very fond of her, but knowing her, she already probably hates me and it'll be useless.

"Hey Jewel?"

"What?" she said rather irritatedly.

"Umm… is the jungle anything like this, or?" I asked very curiously, knowing that there really isn't any rainforests or jungles back in Moose Lake.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Not even close. Knowing you, you wouldn't even stay alive a full minute in the jungle," her tone was matter-of-fact.

I saw that the air vent was almost big enough to fit a bird through and my time was running short.

"Umm… well yeah, that's true. B-but can I ask you s-something?" I was now rather afraid on if she was gonna attack me or not.

Her expression turned curious and she stopped her activity and said: "Ugh, what?"

"C-can I come w-with y-you to the jungle?"

She flinched and it looked like she was starting to contemplate that question.

"Why would I ever take someone, especially you, with me out of here to the jungle? We don't even know each other."

"W-well… you're the only bird I've actually ever spoken to. Those 15 years that I spent in Minnesota have been very… lonely. I only knew of two geese who would just show up and mock me for being a pet, just like you are doing now."

I saw her soften up a bit and she said: "Well… fine. I'm going to be honest and say that I didn't have anyone back at the jungle as well." She sighed and just stayed silent until tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Jewel? Why are you crying? Is everything alright?" I asked in a comforting tone and begged for an answer.

"Yes, it's just a bad memory," she reassured me.

I began to feel extremely bad for triggering such an emotional event and decided to make it up to her.

"I'm sorry Jewel, I-I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"No no, it's okay. Don't worry," she replied as she cracked a faint smile.

"I'll be here for you no matter what even if you hate me right now. Let's get some sleep so we can try to convince Linda to let us be free in the jungle."

"Thanks, Blu. It really means a lot to me," she said as she cracked a bit less faint smile.

I let out a sigh of relief and we started going to our tree hollows. When I arrived up at the hollow I looked over to Jewel's hollow last time and she returned my gaze.

"Goodnight, Jewel."

"Goodnight, Blu."

I went into the hollow and set myself down in the nest. Thoughts began racing through my mind. Did she start liking me? At least I could hope so. Because if so, then that means I've made an accomplishment and our friendship may grow even bigger, but only time will tell. But another horrifying thought struck my mind. How would I survive out there in the jungle? As Jewel mentioned, I probably wouldn't survive even a minute. I let out yet another sigh. I didn't fall asleep for a few more minutes as these thoughts swarmed around in my head until I finally closed my eyes and prepared myself for the dream world to take me in.

 **-= Jewel =-**

I made my way into the nest after saying good night to Blu and plopped myself down. I started thinking about the lovely and friendly action Blu had just done, despite the fact that I pretty much attacked him the entire night. I began to think that maybe Blu wasn't like all other pets, maybe he was something special, I started seeing a spark in him. So I decided to give him a chance.

* * *

 **A/N: Again I'm sorry for the boring first part of this chapter! I sadly had to copy off the movie. :( But please, reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and stay tuned, I'll try to update as fast as possible.**

 _NOTE: I do not own the movie Rio or any characters associated with it. What I do own is my own OC's._


	2. Freedom?

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the second installment of this story. First off I'd like to thank the 3 favorites and 4 followers I have gotten so far in this story, you guys are the best! Also as for the reviewers, I have already thanked them personally so I'm not gonna waste any more of your time with that and let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Freedom?**

 **-= Blu =-**

Since rainforest sounds were playing in the background and the lights were brightened a little bit by, I'm guessing, Tulio, it stirred me from my slumber. I stood up and walked to the hollow's entrance, looking out in the jungle and sure enough, it was morning, judging by the skylight. I climbed down to the floor to see if Jewel was anywhere in sight, but since she wasn't, I guessed she was asleep. Being the gentlebird I am, I didn't dare to go up to her hollow and wake her up.

I started making my way to the door which I was pushed through into the artificial jungle the night before and knocked on the door with my beak a few times, hoping for Tulio or one of his assistants to show up and give us some food.

About 30 seconds passed until I heard footsteps coming closer and I saw Tulio step inside the jungle. I squawked loudly to gain his attention and he started coming closer to me.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" he asked in a caring tone.

I responded by rubbing my belly with my wing and giving a light squawk. Luckily, he got the hint and said:

"Oh, you want food?"

I nodded.

"Okay, wait here."

He soon stepped back into the treatment rooms and closed the door behind him. I sat there and waited patiently for a few minutes until he showed up with bird food.

"Here you go. I got food for the both of you."

I smiled and squawked back in response to thank him and he left the room. When I turned around I saw Jewel already awake and walking towards me.

"Hey Jewel. Good morning," I said and smiled.

"Good morning, Blu. What do you have there?" she asked, a curious expression forming on her face.

"Oh, I brought some food for the both of us," I replied and feeling as if Jewel wasn't that hostile anymore which made me feel less fearful and comfortable.

She cracked a heartfelt smile and said: "Aww, that's so nice and thoughtful of you. Let's eat, shall we?"

"Sure."

We spent the next few minutes eating in complete silence, not saying anything to each other until she spoke up.

"Hey, Blu?"

"Yes, Jewel?"

"Thank you for not laughing at me for being such a crybaby yesterday," she said and then gave me another smile.

"No problem, Jewel. Why should I even laugh at something like that when you were clearly in distress?"

"Well…" she looked down at her feet. "Everyone back in the jungle made fun of me for being so emotional always and I wasn't really liked by anyone and was made fun of. That's why I'm so free-spirited and always wanted to be on my own."

"Oh, I'm sor-"

"No, don't worry. It's not your fault," she cut me off and replied whilst cracking yet another smile.

I also gave a heartfelt smile back to her.

I began to notice that every time she cracked a smile, I felt this small place at the bottom of my heart warm up with joy and lust. It was a really pleasant feeling and it made me just want to hug her as tight as possible every time I felt that feeling. Was this… love? Was this what it truly felt like? As for now, I had no answers.

After another few minutes passed, we were finally done eating the food and it wasn't too bad, I thought.

"Hey Jewel. Do you think we should go and initiate our plan in trying to get to the jungle?"

"Sure."

As Jewel started walking towards the small door that led to the treatment room, I stood frozen in place as a thought came to me from last night.

 _How am I supposed to survive in the jungle? Oh, wait! I can ask Jewel. Maybe she can help me get rid of my puny fears._

Jewel started to notice my behavior and her face turned into a caring and worried one and asked:

"Blu, what's wrong?"

I stood there frozen for a few more seconds.

"J-Jewel? Uhh… I've never been to the j-jungle before," I gulped and I looked down at my feet to await a huge laughter from Jewel in a way to mock me.

I dared myself to look back up to Jewel and to my surprise, she didn't laugh nor giggle or anything of the sorts. Instead, she started coming back towards me with the same caring expression and put her wing on one of my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Blu," she said as she cracked another one of her signature smiles. "I'll help you figure out the basics. There's nothing to it, your instincts will help you through the most."

I returned her smile and hoped that this would be the start of our friendship. Or maybe something more.

"Thank you, Jewel."

"You're welcome. Now let's get going."

* * *

As I entered the treatment room with Jewel, the memories came back to me and I shuddered, thinking back to when I saw the damage Jewel had done to one of Tulio's assistants but luckily Jewel didn't notice.

I saw Tulio and Linda both working on a bird, well Tulio mostly because Linda just stood there admiring him in awe. We waddled up to Linda's leg and I tugged on her pants to get her attention.

"Oh, hey Blu. You're finally awake."

She picked me up and sat me on the table next to her and scratched me right below my chin, my favorite place to be scratched and I shuddered from the good feeling.

As Linda started to pick up Jewel, she started to back away in fear.

"Don't worry, Jewel. She won't hurt you. She's a good human," I said and cracked a smile in hopes of comforting her.

Jewel gave in to Linda and she picked Jewel up and set her on the table next to me. I scribbled in the air with my foot in a writing motion, hoping that Linda would get the hint.

"Oh, you want pen and paper?"

I nodded.

She turned to Tulio and asked: "Is there any pen and paper around here?"

Tulio turned to her and smiled. "Of course there is! I'll be right back."

I turned around to Jewel and her beak was agape and she looked like she was amazed at something.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"You can write?" she asked me excitedly.

"Well, yeah," I replied and blushed. "Linda taught me back in Minnesota and being able to read human language also helped me out a ton."

"Can you teach me to write and read whilst we're in the jungle?" she asked me her voice raising by a little bit at the end of the sentence out of pure excitement.

"Of course, Jewel. Anything for you," I replied whilst smiling goofily.

She blushed at my response and said: "Aww, thanks," whilst still trying to hide her face with her wing.

After that conversation, Tulio finally returned with pen and paper and set them in front of me.

"Here you go, Blu."

I started writing a question on the paper and once I was done I stepped off the paper to allow them to read it. Linda picked it up and read it.

 _ **Can we be free in the jungle? I feel like that I like Jewel and the actual jungle environment would be a much better place to um… "save the species"**_

I was secretly blushing without Jewel noticing at what I wrote and I saw Linda's eyes widen and giggle quietly like a schoolgirl. She then passed the paper to Tulio whose eyes widened at what he read and he cracked a smile.

"Nuh-uh, Blu. Not so fast there, buddy, because I have a plan to keep you guys safe in the jungle. Until that plan is put into works, you guys are going to have to stay in the artificial jungle."

I motioned them to give me back the paper and I wrote something else in addition.

 _ **Can we at least go out and have some fun? It gets boring in here really fast. I promise we will return.**_

Tulio's expression turned worried and he started deeply thinking until he put up his finger and declared:

"Alright, I know what to do. Wait here."

Tulio rushed out of the room to retrieve something unknown as of now. Jewel looked over to me.

"So, what did you write on there?"

That question caught me off-guard and I flinched.

"U-Umm… I asked if we could be free in the jungle and since that didn't work, I asked if we could get some fresh air at least," I said nervously and I started feeling hot warmth rush up to my cheeks.

"Anything else?" she asked and shared a somewhat seductive smile.

"No. Definitely not," I replied hoping she would leave it at that.

Luckily, she didn't demand any more answers from me and I saw Tulio return with two weird looking electronic devices.

"Alright. Let me put these on your legs so I can track you guys and know where you are."

I realized that the weird electronic devices are trackers.

Soon enough, they were tightly secured to our legs and Linda opened up a window for us to fly through. Only to realize, that I couldn't fly.

I saw Jewel fly over to the window sill and she yelled back to me:

"Come on, Blu! Let's go!"

I was now fearing that this moment would come up, where I would have to admit to not being able to fly and Jewel probably leaving without me.

"U-Uhh…" I managed to blurt something out and I saw Jewel looking at me confused.

"Blu, what's wrong?"

"W-Well… I don't know how to say this b-but… I can't fly."

I looked down at my feet again in shame and once again I waited for the mocking to start, bringing me back horrible memories from Minnesota of the two geese.

I looked back up after a few seconds of silence and saw her looking at me stunned. She brightened up and it seemed like she had an idea on what to do.

"Oh… I didn't know. But I have an idea. I can carry you around so you can feel the awesome feeling of flying and the air blowing through your feathers," she said dreamily as her voice started to trail off.

"Really?" I said very excitedly. "Are you sure this is safe?" I asked now a little scared.

"Definitely. I'm not as clumsy as you so don't worry about it," she said whilst giving me another one of her heart melting smiles.

"Thanks, Jewel. And also thanks for not mocking my inability."

"Why would I? After all, you've been so nice to me."

I soon felt the same hot warmth rushing to my cheeks again and gave a goofy smile.

"Alright, let's get going then," she said and hovered above me whilst latching onto my shoulders very carefully and securely and we flew out of the open window whilst squawking my goodbyes to Linda.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first one. Stay tuned for the next chapter where we'll go in-depth on what will happen between the two out there in their little flying session.**

 _NOTE: I do not own the movie Rio or any characters associated with it. What I do own is my own OC's._


	3. The Start of Something Much More

**A/N: Hey guys! It's time for another chapter of this story :D Thank you all so much for the feedback you have given me this story, it gives me a lot of motivation! Also thanks to everyone for reviewing too, it helps me out a ton. Without further ado, let's get on with the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Start of Something Much More**

 **-= Jewel =-**

As we were flying through the air, I looked down and saw Blu with his eyes completely closed, probably enjoying the awesome feeling of the best gift ever given to birds - flying. After a few minutes, I noticed him snap out of his trance.

"So, do you like it?" I asked.

"No, Jewel. I don't. I love it!" he replied very enthusiastically.

I smiled in return and we kept flying to the market first while at the same time Blu was enjoying the scenery of Rio. He hasn't really seen anything so beautiful in his life before, because Linda and Blu weren't really that big on travel.

We arrived at the market and I set Blu down.

"Okay, so this is how the market looks in here, I guess," I said, introducing the marketplace.

"Oh. There's a lot of people in here it seems. Wait, do you see those two birds coming towards us?" he replied and pointed out.

I looked towards the direction Blu was looking and saw a yellow canary and a red-crested cardinal heading our way.

When they arrived they stood in front of us and introduced themselves.

"Ay man, we came by and saw that you're rolling with a hot wing. It's really rare these days to see birds like you over here, in fact, maybe even the first time I've seen you guys. My name's Pedro," said the red-crested cardinal and then pointed towards the yellow canary, "and this here is my buddy Nico."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Jewel and this here is my…" I paused for what seemed like an eternity.

 _Gosh, think! It's not so hard. Is he my friend? I don't know… Ugh, why does this have to be so hard?_

Blu noticed my inability to speak out and saved me from this extremely awkward situation.

"Friend. I'm her friend, and my name is Blu."

I flashed a quick thankful smile to Blu and directed my gaze towards the two birds again.

"Man, I was hoping you guys were already you know… a couple," Nico said whilst grinning.

We both blushed so hard that we thought we are going to transform into Scarlet macaws.

"Oh, well sorry we got your hopes up," I quickly said hoping he would leave it at that.

Pedro started going up to Blu to whisper something in his ear. I didn't hear what they said but I guessed it had something to do with love advice.

He soon left Blu's side and they both started flying off.

"See you guys around! And don't forget to visit our club over at the street next to this one!" Pedro yelled and gave one of his signature love-hawk squawks before disappearing out of sight.

Blu looked towards me and said smiling: "Well they seem nice."

I gave him a quick "Yup." as a response.

"Where do you think we should head off to for now?" he asked.

I put my primary wing feather below my chin in a thinking manner.

"It seems as if the sun is starting to set in a few minutes, why not go watch it on the Christ the Redeemer statue?"

"Sure!" he replied in an excited manner, eager to get to see the beautiful view.

I hovered above him and latched onto his shoulders again very securely and we started flying towards the statue.

* * *

Whilst we were flying, I started thinking about how securely I latched onto him every time I picked him up and how carefully I put him down every time we landed. As I was thinking, I noticed I was looking at Blu. His crest feathers we're so unique and his back and his chocolate brown irises looked so cute from above. I snapped out of my trance when I heard Blu scream.

"Jewel! Look out!"

I saw that I was heading right for the tree and I managed to evade the tree just in time to avoid a painful contact with the tree and fall to the forest floor.

 _Wait, why are we in the jungle? Weren't we supposed to go to the Christ the Redeemer statue? Seems as if my trance completely made me forget about everything for a short while. Hmm…_

"Thanks for looking out for me, Blu."

"No worries. Even though you had me worried for a bit there. Also, why are we in the jungle?"

"U-Umm…" I stuttered, trying not to give out that I was thinking about him. "I was just thinking, sorry."

We flew for a couple of minutes in silence, trying not to think about Blu and focus on flying this time.

 _I wonder if he thinks about me too?_ I thought and hoped he did.

I also noticed that I started liking Blu, but on a more higher level than just friendship.

* * *

 **-= Blu =-**

Why did she become so clumsy all of a sudden? Wasn't she really careful always and loved flying and that the only thing on her mind was always being free in the jungle and flying through the air whilst feeling the wind rushing through your feathers? Unless… there's something that's causing her to take her mind off of flying. Or _someone…_

I decided to drop that thought, knowing I wouldn't be a match for her in any way possible and we'd just stay friends, even though I liked her. Too bad it won't be reciprocated, considering the bad first impression I gave her in the artificial jungle, I thought sadly.

I noticed we were nearing the Christ the Redeemer statue and she started setting me down on the right arm of the statue.

* * *

 **-= Jewel =-**

I set Blu down on the statue's arm and landed right next to him. I looked towards the sunset and it was beautiful. The pink and blue sky accompanied by a little bit of orange from the sun created such a beautiful and hard-to-look-away-from scenery.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I never really got to experience this in Minnesota," he replied and I saw him frowning.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the beautiful view. Until a question popped up in my head, which made me shudder internally.

"Hey, Blu?"

"Yes?"

"U-Umm… Will y-you be going back to Tinysoda?" I asked nervously fearing what the answer might be.

He chuckled for a bit until answering "Tinysoda… that's a cool nickname for it. But regarding your question... " he paused for a second. "I-I don't know, Jewel. I mean, I want to be here with you but… I just need time to think, okay? Don't take it the wrong way, Jewel."

I smiled.

"Okay, Blu. I understand. But think about it, okay?"

"I promise, Jewel," he said whilst returning my smile.

We were stuck in each other's eyes for a few seconds until I broke the trance.

"Should we get back to the aviary now? I bet those humans are probably worried."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he said whilst yawning.

I once again hovered above Blu and grabbed his shoulders with my talons and we set off for the aviary.

* * *

Once we saw the aviary in sight, I flew towards the window, which luckily was still open for us to fly through. I set Blu down on the floor and landed next to him.

"Hey, Jewel. Are you hungry? Do you want me to get some food?" he asked in a caring tone.

Surprised at his thoughtfulness for a second, I responded:

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

I saw Blu smile and he left to go get some food from Tulio or Linda whilst I started walking towards the artificial jungle. I arrived in the jungle and I flew up to one of the hollows in the jungle.

After waiting for a few minutes, I heard a pair of footsteps nearing the hollow's entrance and I heard him climbing up and then he entered the hollow.

"Hey. I got the both of us some mangoes."

I gasped out of excitement.

"That's my favorite fruit!"

"Really?" he answered and then gave me a sly smile.

"Well, now I know."

I smiled and we began eating the mangoes in silence, savoring the taste and the richness and juiciness of the fruit.

Blu let out another yawn and said: "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. Good night, Jewel."

"Good night, Blu," I said whilst smiling.

Soon after he left the hollow by climbing down the pegs. I heard footsteps fading away ever so slightly after every passing second.

I walked over to the nest and set myself down to begin my slumber.

 _What an amazing day. I never thought Blu had it in him. I thought he was another one of those birds who would just come up to me and ask me out and only acknowledge me because of my looks. But thankfully, he's not like that at all. I wonder what the future beholds for us._

* * *

 **-= Blu =-**

I woke up from what felt like a really short nap only to see Jewel standing in the same hollow as me.

"Hey, Jewel. What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Umm… I can't sleep Blu."

She looked really miserable and I just couldn't help seeing her like this.

 _Ugh, what should I do?_ I thought in panic.

"Oh. Is there any way I can help make you feel better?"

"Can I sleep with you, Blu?" I flinched. I never expected Jewel to request this.

 _Does this mean something?_

She continued. "Plus, it feels really cold in the hollow at night when I'm alone."

I stood there in shock, with my beak agape for a few seconds.

"U-Uh… S-Sure, Jewel," I said very nervously and I felt my heartbeat increase to at least 200 BPM (beats per minute).

She started walking towards me and laid down right next to me in the nest, sharing all of her body warmth with me and ultimately me sharing my body warmth with her.

I contemplated on putting a wing over her to keep her even warmer because otherwise, she would think I'd be making a move on her, so I let it be.

As if she read my mind completely, she took my wing and put it over her herself. I felt myself start to sweat a little more and my heartbeat definitely wasn't decreasing anytime soon.

"Relax, Blu. I won't bite," she said whilst her voice started to trail off and I assumed she had fallen asleep.

 _Wow. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. Like an angel. And the fact that she fell asleep so quickly whilst being in my embrace. Hmm…_

My thoughts came to a stop when I closed my eyes again and met the dream world once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo. Just a few hundred words less than the other chapters hope it doesn't have a bad effect. I had to repair a mistake in this chapter because I forgot Blu couldn't fly yet :P**

 **Oh, and don't forget to leave a review!**

 _NOTE: I do not own the movie Rio or any characters associated with it. What I do own is my own OC's._


	4. Lovebirds After All

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the fourth and so far, the longest chapter. I don't think I got much to say in here except thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them. Also, I'm not sure how long this story is gonna be yet so… yeah. Probably won't be that much longer after this chapter. Nonetheless, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Lovebirds After All**

 **-= Blu =-**

I woke up what seemed like to be really early in the morning and Jewel was still sound asleep in my wings.

 _Seems like being Linda's personal alarm clock made me a morning bird…_

I gently lifted my wings off of Jewel and stood up. She was smiling in her sleep.

 _I'm glad she's happy._ I thought happily.

I made my way to the hollow's entrance and stared out in thought.

 _I wonder what we should do today. We can't sit here the whole day… Oh, wait! I have an idea! Didn't the birds from yesterday, wait what were their names? Nico and Pedro I think. Well, they mentioned a club that was supposedly next to the market. Let's see if Linda and Tulio will let us out again today._

I looked down towards my leg and still saw the tracker strapped to my leg and hoped that going out today again wouldn't be a problem.

After that, I slowly climbed down the pegs and made my way to the small hatch again and pulled it up since it was left open a crack and went to the lab. I saw Linda making herself some coffee in the kitchen.

I squawked my good morning to Linda and the expression on her face turned happier.

"Good morning, Blu," she said half awake.

Linda bent down and lowered her arm next to me so I could perch on it. She stood up again and I noticed her being more joyful than usual.

"Blu, I've got a big surprise for you," she declared and we stood in silence, excitement forming up on what she was about to say.

"I'm going to be staying in Rio!" she shouted happily and I squawked very excitedly too.

 _This means I can stay in Rio with Jewel. I can tell her the good news when she wakes up._

"And also, I will be opening up a new bookstore nearby too!" she shouted even more loudly.

I started hopping around and dancing on her arm out of pure excitement. This makes everything so much better.

"Are you hungry, Blu?" she asked probably already knowing the answer.

I nodded and she began making me cereal. As she was making my cereal I squawked to get Linda's attention and made a writing motion with my foot signaling to get a pen and paper.

She understood what I wanted and quickly went off to find some pen and paper. After some time, she returned with my requested items.

 _ **Can you get Jewel a mango from the fridge? I'm not the only hungry bird here.**_

"Alright, Blu. In the meantime, enjoy your cereal."

I began munching on the cereal whilst still thinking of other places to go with Jewel today.

 _Hmm… maybe she'll start teaching me the basics of the jungle. Doesn't sound like a bad idea, even though there are big snakes and predators in the jungle and especially spiders._ I thought and shuddered.

Perfectly timed with me finishing my cereal, I saw Linda approach me with a mango and she set it down on the table next to me.

"Here you go, Blu. Are you done with your cereal?"

I nodded again and squawked a thank you.

I then hopped off the table and set off for the artificial jungle again to see if Jewel had woken up so I could get her breakfast in bed.

* * *

After arriving at the small hatch, I opened it up and started making my way into the hollow. Climbing the pegs was now a harder process, considering I had a mango in one of my talons.

After a long struggle, I managed to get up to the hollow and saw Jewel beginning to stir.

"Morning, Jewel."

"Morning, handsome," she replied groggily and smiled.

I blushed out of the nickname she gave me.

"I got you a mango, Jewel. Your favorite," I said whilst smiling back to her and rolling the mango towards her.

"That's so nice of you, Blu. Thank you so much."

"No worries, Jewel."

She started to eat the mango by taking small pieces off of it to enjoy the food as much as possible and to savor the flavor.

Jewel soon noticed that I didn't get anything for myself to eat.

"Why didn't you get anything for yourself? Aren't you hungry?" she asked me, concerned.

"Don't worry, Jewel. I already ate thanks to Linda. Oh and regarding your question about if I wanted to stay…"

I paused to start building up the tension in the air. In the corner of my eye, I noticed her staring at me, eager to hear the answer.

"I will be staying in Rio," I said simply.

I saw her eyes widen and she dropped her mango to run up to me excitedly and she pulled me into an embrace and I returned the hug.

"Oh my god, thank you so much, Blu! You don't understand how happy this makes me," she said happily and seeing her this happy made me feel really good.

"No problem, Jewel. I will be here with you the whole way," I replied smiling again.

"Jewel, you should finish your mango and how about after that we go outside again? We don't want to spend the whole day cooped up in here now do we?"

"That sounds like a great idea," she replied as she resumed eating her half-eaten mango.

After she ate her mango we were about to take off for the hatch.

"Hey, Jewel? Do you think you can carry me to the door? So you don't have to wait for me to climb down the pegs and all that…"

I hoped she would say yes because I enjoyed being in her talons and the feeling of flying was something so beautiful that I've never felt before.

"Of course, Blu. Shouldn't be a problem."

I smiled and replied: "Thanks, Jewel."

She hovered above me and latched onto my shoulders and we quickly flew to the small hatch until she put me down. I opened it for her.

"Ladies first," I said smirking.

"Aww, thanks."

She latched onto me again when we were in the treatment room and hovered in the air.

"I think Linda is still in the kitchen. We should go check over there first." I said.

She nodded and flew over to the kitchen where we saw Linda drinking coffee and most likely daydreaming.

Jewel set me down on the table again and I went over to the pen and paper where I wrote on before and I wrote something in addition.

 _ **Is it okay if we go out with Jewel again?**_

Linda noticed me writing and she came by me when I hopped off the paper and she picked it up to read it. After she read it, she glanced over to our legs to still see that we both had the trackers on.

"Okay, you may go. But don't be long, okay?"

I squawked and nodded. Linda started making her way over to the window and opened it.

Jewel grabbed me by my shoulders again and we flew out of the window whilst I was squawking my goodbyes to Linda again as usual.

"So do you have anything in mind on where we should go?" she inquired.

"I thought we should go check out the club that the two birds from yesterday, Nico and Pedro, mentioned. They said it was right next to the market."

"That sounds like a great idea!" she said excitedly.

We started flying towards the market's direction and flew a little higher than usual to see all the buildings better. We spotted a building with cloth pulled over it and loud sounds and music coming from inside and we guessed that was the club.

Jewel started to descend once we were near the club's entrance. She set me down on the pavement and we walked inside. When we walked in, we saw a stage with seemingly Nico and Pedro performing on it and singing a song. In the club, there was also a dance floor in the middle of the club and there were all sorts of species of birds dancing on the dance floor.

As we were admiring the club, the pair of birds on the stage finished their song and spotted us in the crowd and started making their way towards us.

"Ay, Blu and Jewel. How's it poppin'?" Pedro greeted us.

"We've been doing fine. We decided to come over to the club today," I replied.

"Cool. So how do you like our club?" Nico inquired.

"I think it's really nice. Did you guys do this all by yourselves?"

"No, not at all. We needed some help, of course, because building this whole thing isn't really easy with just two birds."

"Ah, I see."

"Oh! Wait here man," Pedro said as he started whispering something in Nico's ear and they both took off for the stage again.

As they both arrived on the stage Nico was about to announce something.

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" Nico said as he gathered everyone's attention.

"I and Pedro have some special guests from out of town and let's show them some love, everybody!" Nico announced whilst a spotlight was aimed right down at us.

"Yo yo yo! Everybody put they wings together and clap em' as loud as you can! Flap em', clap em', I don't care slap em'!" Pedro hollered and started flying around the club whilst the audience started cheering.

" _Party in Ipanema, baby!_ " said Nico as they started their song together.

 **A/N: Just a quick note, I won't be replicating this part** _ **exactly**_ **like it was in the movie.**

 _ **I want to party**_

 _ **I want to samba**_

 _ **I want to party**_

 _ **I want to samba**_

 _ **I want to party**_

 _ **And live my life (live my life)**_

 _ **I want to party (party)**_

 _ **And fly**_

On the word _fly_ , both Nico and Pedro launched into the air, flying as fast as their wings took them. As soon as the next verse was about to start, they quickly landed back down.

 _ **Imma fly, fly just like a bird**_

 _ **(But you are a bird!)**_

 _ **Oh yeah, you're right,**_

 _ **So let me fly just like a rocket, then (okay)**_

In the midst of that line, Nico positioned himself on the end of a spoon, whilst Pedro jumped on the other end of the spoon, making Nico launch into the air whilst starting to fall slowly down again.

 _ **Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen**_

 _ **Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then**_

I soon realized that I was tapping my foot to the rhythm of the song.

 _ **'Cause I just want to live my life, and party**_

 _ **All I want is to be free and rock my body**_

At this point, I was beginning to lose all control of my body, as my tail feathers started flailing around to the rhythm of the song also. I also had a minor flashback to when I was still in that nest, moments before I was smuggled, dancing ever so happily.

 _ **Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life**_

 _ **In Rio**_

 _ **'Cause in Rio**_

 _ **In Rio, I realize**_

Now, I completely lost all control of my body. I was dancing around like there was no tomorrow and in the corner of my eye, I noticed Jewel looking at me funny.

"What are you doing?" Jewel asked me, trying not to laugh.

"Uhh… I don't know," I replied, having no clue as to what was happening.

 _ **I want to party (party)**_

 _ **I want to samba (party)**_

 _ **I want to party (party)**_

 _ **And fly**_

 _ **I'm that samba, samba**_

 _ **Master, master, master**_

 _ **Master, master**_

 _ **Push out sound from my ghetto**_

 _ **Blaster, blaster, blaster,**_

 _ **Blaster, blaster**_

I soon stopped my dancing as I noticed Jewel dancing, but not as uncontrollably as me. I soon became nervous because I didn't know if she was inviting me to dance with her or not.

I decided to overcome my fears as I went up to her and she noticed me coming towards her and we were stuck in each other's eyes for a second again when I felt her nudge me and she started dancing again and I began to replicate her movements.

 _ **You dance fast,**_

 _ **But I dance faster, faster, faster**_

 _ **Faster, faster**_

 _ **You're too slow**_

 _ **You need to catch up**_

 _ **You can dance, and dance, but I**_

 _ **I want to party (party)**_

 _ **I want to samba (party)**_

 _ **I want to party (party)**_

 _ **I want to samba (party)**_

 _ **I want to party (party)**_

 _ **And live my life (live my life)**_

 _ **I want to party (party)**_

 _ **And fly**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

After dancing in perfect sync for a while, I started spinning her around and she took off into the air to put that lovely voice of hers to use.

 _ **Laya, laya, laya, laya**_

 _ **Laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya**_

That whole entire time I was looking up to her and I was stuck in her beauty. She looked like an angel. An undefeatable angel, nothing could stop her. It felt as if everything was in slow motion as I watched her. The song was almost over.

 _ **Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey, hey**_

After she landed, we were stuck in each other's eyes again as the song continued to play. When the song ended, the entire crowd applauded us and cheered loudly.

"Wow, you have a beautiful voice, Jewel. Y-You looked like a-an angel up t-there," I nervously complimented her in fear of her clawing my eyes out.

She blushed as she replied: "Thanks, Blu. You're not too bad of a dancer yourself."

"Likewise."

We heard two pairs of wingbeats and noticed both Nico and Pedro coming down to us.

"Yo! You guys threw down!" Pedro excitedly said in awe still.

"Yeah, we threw down!" Jewel agreed.

"You guys were like thunder and lightning!" Nico complimented us.

"Hip and hop!" Pedro added.

"Cheese and sprinkles!" I added when I noticed all of them looking at me weird.

"It's a Minnesota thing," I said in hopes of fixing this awkward situation.

I feared for the worst, but luckily, they all started laughing.

Jewel laughed and said to me: "Blu, nothing you say makes any sense!"

I also laughed and replied: "I guess," and shrugged.

"Where should we go now?" Jewel asked me.

"Hmm… I was thinking you can maybe teach me some of the basics of the jungle?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, guys. Go have some fun. Seeya' around!" said Pedro and waved.

And soonafterwards, we took off for the jungle.

* * *

As Jewel spotted a mango tree she flew towards the tree and put me down on one of the branches and landed right next to me.

"So, first off, food. The best ones are the more colorful ones and the squishier ones. I don't recommend picking a hard one. For your first test, pick the best-looking mango out of this tree."

I started examining all of the mangos on the tree, ignoring the not-so-colorful ones and tapping at the colorful ones with my talon to see if they were hard or squishy. I found a mango that I thought looked perfect.

"I choose this," I said as I rolled the mango over to Jewel.

"Good choice, Blu. Thank you for the food," she replied and started eating the mango.

I soon felt getting hungrier looking at Jewel eat by every passing second so I decided to pick another one for myself.

We ate in peaceful silence and as soon as we finished, I felt I needed to tell Jewel something very important.

"Hey, Jewel?"

I've been thinking through this scenario in my head for a couple of hours now. On how to confess my love towards Jewel.

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something important Jewel."

"Sure. What is it?"

I stuttered out random strings of letters which sadly didn't form a single word because of how nervous I was.

 _Come on, Blu! This is your moment! Do NOT mess it up, or you'll regret it. Pull yourself together! It's not that hard to say those three words!_

Jewel was growing impatient and said: "Blu?"

"I… I… I love you, Jewel," I finally managed to say out those three words after a mental beating from my subconscious.

Her pupils dilated to the size of the smallest pea on Earth and we stood in complete silence for what seemed like a decade.

"Forget it, Jewel. I-"

"I love you too, Blu!" I was cut off by Jewel.

She launched herself onto me in the most bone-crushing hug I've ever experienced and afterwards she pulled me into the most passionate and our first kiss to mark the start of our relationship.

We were kissing for a few minutes until I parted away, gasping for air, to refill my oxygen supply.

"Oh, I was so afraid you weren't gonna love me back. I was sure of it!" I said as I frowned, thinking what would've happened.

"Why do you think that?" Jewel inquired.

"I'm such a socially awkward, shy and clumsy bird. There was no way I was going to be a match for you," I replied sadly, staring down at my feet.

"Blu, look at me," she requested, pulling my head upwards so I could stare into her eyes.

"Stop bringing out all the bad traits. Think about all of the good ones. You're caring, loving, passionate and affectionate and you're cute when you're nervous. How can I not love you?"

I blushed out of her kind compliment and I hugged her again.

"Thank you, my angel. You're the jewel of the forest and I won't ever let you be broken into tiny little pieces, I promise."

Soon after we shared our second kiss, this time even more passionate, but it lasted a little bit shorter.

"Should we go watch the sunset again?" I suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

We were on top of the Christ the Redeemer statue again, enjoying the beautiful view. I felt like that every sunset started seeming more beautiful with every time I watched it.

"It's still as beautiful as ever," Jewel commented.

"Not as beautiful as you, Jewel. Nothing will ever top your beauty," I complimented her again, this time feeling more comfortable on doing so.

"Aww, stop it," she replied whilst blushing again, hiding her face with her right wing.

"You deserve it."

We sat on top of the statue for a few more minutes until the beautiful scenery came to an end.

"Let's go home, handsome."

"I'm ready," I replied.

She grabbed me with her talons again and we took off for the aviary.

* * *

We were nearing the aviary as we saw it in sight and started making our way towards the cracked open window. We flew inside and to the small hatch that led to the artificial jungle and she put me down on the floor.

I know what she wanted me to do again, so I opened up the hatch.

"Ladies first," I said, this time grinning goofily.

"Glad you got the hint. Thanks."

We made our way to the hollows and I saw Jewel go to one of the hollows and I started going to the other hollow in the jungle.

Jewel noticed my behavior and called back at me.

"Blu? Where are you going?" she asked me, confused.

I flinched and turned around to face her, shaking a little bit out of nervousness.

She noticed my nervousness and added: "Blu. Don't be afraid of me. We're a couple now. Now get your feathery butt over here and come cuddle with me."

I smiled and started making my way towards Jewel's hollow, or I guess now it's _our_ hollow.

Jewel set herself down in the nest and motioned with her wing to come next to her.

I slowly started making my way towards the nest and when I was close enough she pulled me in.

"Thank you, Blu, for this amazing day. What made this day amazing was that you were in it," she said and smiled.

"Same words to you, Jewel. Do you mind teaching me more basics of the jungle tomorrow?"

"Sure, handsome. Now let's get some sleep," she said and fell asleep.

Not soonafterwards, Iwas pulled into the amazing world of dreams myself, dreaming about our future lives.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this longer chapter! I'm pretty sure you guys all know what song that was. Now that they fell in love, don't think that this is gonna be the last chapter to this story, there's still some unfinished business left. There will probably be about 1 or 2 more until this story will come to a close. Until next time!**

 _NOTE: I do not own the movie Rio or any characters associated with it. What I do own is my own OC's._


	5. A Happily Ever After

**A/N: Hello guys! Welcome to the last chapter of this story, but don't be sad, this won't be my last story for sure! Also, my next story is probably not gonna be canon. By the way, I'm sorry for taking a week to update this, but this week has been a hassle for me with school and everything so I had to focus on that for this week. Without further ado, enjoy the ending!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Happily Ever After**

 **-= Third-person (but in a dream world) =-**

Blu was stuck in a dark room and he couldn't see a single thing, not even his feet nor himself. So far, it looked like to be a nightmare.

"H-Hello!? Is a-anybody there?" he called out whilst still feeling scared so his voice came out not so tough and brave.

No one answered him. He stood there for what felt like hours and as he was about to call out again, he was suddenly disturbingly warped to the jungle and into the air and he was flying in the air with his wings spread out. Yes, you read correctly, he was _flying._

Blu felt phenomenal. The air rushing through all of his feathers… it all felt so real. It felt like he wasn't dreaming but more like he was _actually flying._

"Whoa!" he yelled, surprised.

He continued flying through the jungle, whilst evading trees at the last second to get some adrenaline pumping through his minuscule body.

But sadly, all good things must come to an end at some point.

* * *

 **-= Blu =-**

I woke up with a jolt from my sleep what I first thought was a nightmare. I also had broken away from Jewel's embrace.

I looked over to Jewel and saw her stirring.

"Blu? Why are you up? What's wrong?" she asked groggily, concerned.

"Jewel! You don't wanna know what I just dreamed about!" I pretty much yelled.

"Okay okay, calm down. Tell me about it."

I then proceeded to retell my dream to Jewel, including where I first thought I was having a nightmare.

"And the thing is, it all felt so real! It felt like I was actually in the jungle and… flying. It all felt so surreal and the air rushing through my wing feathers… ah, it felt good. In fact, I feel like I can remember how I was flying…"

Then an idea popped up in my head. It was a bad idea but, oh well.

"Hey, Jewel. I have an idea," I declared, trying to look like a genius for what I was about to say next.

"Hmm?" she responded with a hum.

"How about I try replicating my flying in the dream, and if I fall and don't actually fly, you'll be down on the ground to catch me. I feel like I could fly _right now_ , Jewel!" I suggested whilst hoping she would accept the idea, even if it sounded so dangerous and dumb.

"Hmm…" she hummed again and stayed in thought for a while.

"Alright. But if something really bad happens, it's your fault. Got it?"

I internally let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah sure, Jewel."

Jewel then started to walk over to the hollow's entrance and took off to the ground below shortly after. I went over to the hollow's entrance as well, preparing myself mentally for what I was about to do for the first time in my life - _fly._

* * *

Little did Blu and Jewel know, Linda and Tulio were in the control room, watching them, and trying to piece together what they were trying to do like a puzzle.

"Tulio, do you have any idea what this behavior may hint to?" Linda asked, concerned for Blu.

"Uhh… not sure, Linda. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"You ready, Jewel?" I asked her, raising my voice a tiny bit so she could hear me from that far away.

"Yup!" she hollered back.

"Okay… here I go, Jewel," I said, still feeling nervous about my idea.

 _Okay. Take it easy. Just don't even think about it. Just jump and open up your wings and voila - you'll be flying! It'll be easy peasy._

After some mental preparement, I backed a little into the hollow to get a headstart. I then transitioned into a full-on sprint and then...

I jumped.

…

…

…

…

When I jumped, I closed my eyes and spread my wings. And to my surprise, I felt like I was gliding slowly down, to plummet to the Earth and probably break many bones.

Quickly I opened my eyes to prepare myself _again_ for a painful landing.

But that never happened.

I opened my eyes to find myself flying! It seems as if the dream gave me an encouragement boost and made me man up and finally learn to fly.

"Oh my god, Blu! You're flying! Woo-hoo!" I heard Jewel faintly scream from below out of pure excitement and I could tell she was happy for me.

"Yeah! I'm actually flying! It feels just like in the dream… Maybe I saw the future, Jewel?" I asked curiously for her opinion as I glided down to the ground next to her.

"Who knows," she replied whilst shrugging.

"We gotta tell Linda and Tulio! They'll be so surprised and in awe for sure!" I suggested.

But before Jewel could reply, I heard the door open from the laboratory side of the building and I heard two pairs of footsteps step in and getting closer at a very fast rate as if they were running.

I soon turned around and saw Linda and Tulio run up to us and Linda snatched me from the ground and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my god, Blu! We saw that from the control room! Congratulations! My big boy is all grown up," she told me excitedly, but the tone of her voice went a little sad in the last sentence.

I squawked back in excitement whilst she put me on her arm.

I motioned for a pen and paper to voice out my thoughts.

She got the hint and said: "Alright, Blu. Wait here."

The entire time Tulio was in the sidelines, watching us celebrate this huge milestone in my life. I heard a pair of talons walking up to me from my right side.

"So, how do you like flying?" she asked.

"It felt so good, Jewel. I never knew what I was missing out on until I actually felt it for myself."

"That's great. You looked so handsome up there, you know?" Jewel complimented.

I blushed, but not so hard thankfully so she didn't notice.

"Thanks, Jewel, but I'm no match for you, my angel," I complimented back so we were even.

She giggled.

"Aww, thanks, handsome," she replied and then pecked me on the cheek.

I heard Linda come through the door again and she walked up to me and set the pen and paper down on the ground.

"Here you go, Blu."

I proceeded to pick up the pen and write out what was on my mind.

 _ **Oh, Linda. You don't wanna know how exhilarating it feels to fly. But now that I know how to do that, I have a confession to make. I want to move to the jungle with Jewel. Can I? I promise I will visit every once in a while.**_

I then stepped off of the paper so Linda could pick up the paper. She picked it up and adjusted her glasses so that she could read the paper better.

I saw her tearing up a little bit and sniffled.

"Okay, Blu. You can go. At least you'll be visiting us every so often, but I'll miss you, my big boy," she said and sniffled again and wiped the tears with her eye.

I slowly walked up to her leg and she snatched me up again and hugged me.

I have to admit, I was tearing up a little bit too because I had to say a temporary goodbye to my only friend in my life of 15 years.

Tulio finally decided to interrupt us.

"Oh and about that plan we talked about a few days ago. Since we kind of predicted that you both are going to be together, we made a sanctuary out of a part of the jungle so you guys can live safely and be free of any smugglers or poachers. There's also a watchtower nearby, so you'll probably see us both up there most of the time," he said and smiled.

I squawked thankfully in perfect unison with Jewel.

"I think we should go and show the birds the sanctuary we made," Linda suggested.

"Sure," Tulio replied.

Then, Linda picked me up and perched me on her arm and Tulio did the same with Jewel, except she was a bit afraid of humans still, so she hesitated for a second, but still perched on the arm nonetheless, seeing as I had no problem being on Linda's arm.

* * *

We first went into the kitchen for some reason, even though the door that led outside wasn't near the kitchen and was the other way.

I squawked, confused.

"I figured you guys were hungry so we thought we should give you guys some food before you go," she replied, noticing my confusedness.

Linda placed me on the kitchen countertop and Tulio mirrored Linda's movements with Jewel.

They began preparing the bird food for both of us.

"Wow. Just to think I'll be free in the jungle again, but this time, with a lovely, handsome and cute bird to accompany me," she told me and smiled.

I blushed noticeably hard at her compliment and I was out of compliments that time.

"Thanks a lot, Jewel. Isn't it weird, though, that I learned to fly through a, I guess, lucid dream?" I replied, still blushing a bit.

"Yeah. I've never seen anything like it before. It's weird how fate works."

Our conversation was interrupted when a bowl was slid in front of our feet.

"Here you go, guys. Your last meal before you leave off to the jungle," Linda said still feeling a little sad, but deep inside, she knew that her big brave boy will be living the life he is supposed to live and was very happy for him.

I squawked thankfully and we began to feast upon the bird food that was given to us. It wasn't really that luxurious of a meal, but I guess it did the job.

* * *

When we finished eating our breakfast, I perched on Linda's arm again and Jewel wasn't so hesitant this time and perched on Tulio's arm.

We began to make our way to the door that led outside and we stepped outside.

I took a moment to inhale in the beautiful and lovely air of Rio de Janeiro, whilst closing my eyes in bliss.

Then, we started walking over to the jungle and in the distance, it looked like there was a huge watchtower with a blue macaw as the logo on the wall and words that read: " **Blu Bird Sanctuary** "

We arrived at the stairs of the watchtower and started walking up the stairs. It took a few minutes since the watchtower wasn't anything small in size.

After what felt like an eternity, we arrived at the top of the watchtower and I looked out to the jungle. To know that this will be my home now scared me a bit, knowing I was still kind of scared about all of the predators and everything, but I remembered something. I had Jewel by my side and as long as we were together, _nothing_ could stop us.

Linda set me down on the railing of the watchtower and Tulio again mirrored the movements of Linda.

I then looked over to them and saw them pulling off their shirts and I started to wonder.

 _What are they doing? Are they gonna go swimming or something?_

But I was very wrong, as under the shirt was another one. This one was a tan shirt, with the same logo that was on the wall of the watchtower on the chest area of the shirt.

I was amazed by how much humans actually cared for us. Well, I guess it should be obvious, we _still_ are the last two living birds of our species.

I noticed that we were all ready for takeoff, so I heard a pair of wingbeats and saw Jewel fly away, about to go into the jungle to start her life anew.

But before I went, I decided to have my last (for some time) signature fistbump with Linda. After doing just that, I imitated my signature explosion sound and she scratched me under my neck.

I felt that I needed to go accompany Jewel and go live out my life to the fullest, happily ever after. I turned towards the jungle, and I jumped and flew to Jewel.

"There you are. Now let's go find a hollow, handsome," she suggested whilst blowing an air kiss towards me.

I stood in a trance for a few seconds before deciding to catch up to Jewel.

* * *

 _So, the pair of Spix's macaws found themselves a hollow to live in for the time being. In the many days that were to come, Jewel taught Blu a bit more about the jungle so he could get over that puny fear of his. In the meantime, they were strengthening their feelings and relationship towards each other until they were_ _ **madly**_ _in love with each other._

 _Until one fateful day happened. The pair made intimate love to each other one stormy and rainy night and the next morning, she was pregnant. Blu was ecstatic._

 _After Blu and Jewel showed the pair of humans (who in the meantime have become girlfriend and boyfriend) their eggs, they couldn't contain their excitement and they were happy that the species could finally be hopefully saved!_

 _A few days passed, and the pair of humans informed the birds that they had made a birdhouse for them and their about-to-be children. They then moved over to the cozy birdhouse and had great times whilst meeting Rafael and Eva through Nico and Pedro._

 _Life was going great, their kids had hatched and were now 3 years old, when one morning, they saw the pair of humans they knew on TV, announcing something very important and exhilarating. They had found a wild Spix's macaw deep in the Amazon jungle, so Blu and Jewel decided it would be great to make a trip to the Amazon jungle to find them, whilst their group of friends tagged along with them._

 _They soon found the tribe of Spix's macaws. They were settled into one of Jewel's childhood friend's nest. A lot of bad events happened because of Blu, and for some time, he was considered an outcast and a traitor. But he redeemed himself._

 _The pair of Spix's macaws moved out of Jewel's childhood friend's nest and they found an unoccupied hollow in the tribe territory and settled themselves in with their children and they lived happily ever after, without any enemies bothering them._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! As I said before, stay tuned for a new story from me (I don't know when) and don't forget to review!**

 **Until then, see ya!**

 _NOTE: I do not own the movie Rio or any characters associated with it. What I do own is my own OC's._


End file.
